Tanpa Syarat
by Youaremyfire
Summary: Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat... dan berilah aku sedikit waktu hingga cinta datang karna telah terbiasa Sehun, Luhan, HunHan, GS! Luhan
1. Chapter 1

**©Youaremyfire2016**

 **"Tanpa Syarat"**

 **Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun (30thn/male)**

 **Xi Luhan (23 thn/female)**

 **Read? Dont Rude!**

 **This story is mine, do not copy without !**

"Kau akan malam dirumah? Atau diluar... lagi?" pertanyaan yang terdengar pilu dari mulut seorang wanita berusia 23 tahun bernama Luhan, Xi Luhan...

Pertanyaannya tidak dapat jawaban, namun bagi seorang Luhan justru itu adalah sebuah jawaban.

Hal-hal macam ini sudah sering dialami oleh Luhan, sebagai seorang istri yang tidak dicintai oleh sang suami yang sial nya sangat ia cintai pada awal pertemuan mereka. Namun Luhan selalu mengatakan bila Oh Sehun suaminya, bukan tidak mencintainya, Lelaki tampan itu hanya belum membuka hati untuk mencintainya. Sebut Luhan bodoh, gila atau apalah, ia hanya ingin egois setidak nya sekali dalam hidupnya. Cinta nya tanpa syarat, tak muluk mengharap sehun menjadi romantis, tak mengharap sehun mengiming iminginya ini itu, cukup bertahan disamping nya dan beri dia cinta adalah kebahagiaan yang dinanti Luhan.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Adalah nyonya Oh yang mulai geram dengan sikap anak lelakinya yang betah menduda karna ditinggal istrinya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu dengan alasan kesetiaan terhadap sang istri dan rasa cinta nya yang abadi. Sehun memanglah tipe lelaki setia, namun beda hal nya bila pasangan kita sudah meninggal bukan? Bukankah kesetiaan hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang terbawa oleh arwah sang istri di alam kuburnya, Nyonya Oh yakin Kim Ren Ha mantan istri Sehun pun akan menyetujui bila suami nya memiliki istri lagi dan bahagia degan keluarga baru, namun Sehun dengan cinta bodoh nya menganggap tidak ada wanita yang dapat mengantikan mendiang istrinya.

Diam-diam nyonya Oh mencarikan wanita yang tepat untuk Sehun 5 bulan belakangan, karna kasihan melihat keadaan anaknya yang seperti tidak bernyawa dan tidak terurus, bukan Nyonya Oh tidak mengurusi anaknya, tapi Sehun itu sudah bukan bayi besar nya lagi, sudah kepala tiga masa makan harus di suapi. Bukan tipe Sehun sekali.

Berbagai wanita telah nyonya Oh seleksi untuk menjadi menantunya, namun belum ada yang menggugah hati nya, yang ada dirinya hanya dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan wanita muda masa kini. Nyonya Oh tidak butuh wanita cantik dengan 5 lapis bedak dimuka nya, bukan pula si wanita dengan tingkat aktivitas sosialita yang tinggi atau bukan pula dia si anak konglomerat yang manja, hanya cukup wanita sederhana yang siap menjadi ibu rumah tangga seutuhnya. Simpel bukan kedengarannya? Namun nyatanya mencari wanita macam itu justru sulit di masa gangnam style seperti saat ini.

Sampai pada suatu hari nyonya Oh mengunjungi panti asuhan yang baru saja pindah di Komplek sebelah komplek perumahannya, ya. Nyonya Oh adalah donatur dari beberapa panti asuhan di Seoul, karna ia mendengar bahwa ada panti asuhan yang baru saja pindah dekat dengan komplek perumahannya, Nyonya Oh tertarik untuk menjadi donatur disana.

Dipertemuan pertama Nyonya Oh sudah disambut dengan anak anak manis yang berbeda-beda usia dia panti asuhan tersebut namun ada satu anak hmm bukan. Dia bukan seorang anak lagi. Dia seorang wanita muda yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Si perempuan lugu nan manis dengan rambut hitam legam sebahu yang berkilau dihiasi senyum manis seindah surga yang penuh dengan ketulusan. Nyonya Oh membatin "Ohh tuhan wanita seperti ini dirasa akan sangat cocok dengan putranya". Dari tatapan pertamanya itu nyonya Oh tertarik dengan wanita muda yang ia perkirakan berusia 20an itu. Dimulai dengan berbincan dengan Ibu pengelola panti mengenai niat nya menjadi donatur tetap disana kemudian dilanjut dengan sedikit pertanyaan mengenai sosok wanita muda tadi.

Dikunjungan-kunjungan selanjutnya nyonya Oh mulai penasaran dengan sosok wanita muda itu, nyonya Oh seperti melihat sosok Kim Ren ha yang adalah istri Sehun atau lebih tepatnya mantan istri Sehun yang telah meninggal, cara nya tersenyum, keramahannya, keluguannya hampir-hampir mirip dengan mantan menantunya tersebut. Semenjak saat itulah nyonya Oh sudah menetapkan hati bahwa ia tidak boleh melepaskan wanita ini kepelukan laki-laki lain. Wanita muda itu harus menjadi menantunya. Luhan. Dia Xi Luhan, si yatim piatu cantik yang bernasip malang.

Semenjak saat itu, nyonya Oh mulai melancarkan aksi nya untuk lebih mengenal Luhan dan perlahan-lahan mengenalkan Luhan dengan anaknya, Nyonya Oh dengan segala keyakinan hatinya memikirkan betapa anaknya akan sangat memuja wanita sempurna seperti Luhan.

Dihari itu tepat di tanggal 12 januari 2015, tanggal bersejarah bagi Luhan di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan aneh, sengatan yang menjalar ke hati hingga membuatnya berdegup kencang saat bertatapan dengan lelaki gagah, rapih dan tampan di hadapannya saat itu. Ya lelaki itu Sehun. Hari itu adalah hari dimana nyonya telah mengatur pertemuan mereka sedemikian rupa dalam rangka menjodohkan kedua nya.

Nyonya Oh telah mengungkapkan niat nya kepada Luhan, namun tidak kepada Sehun, karna ia sudah hafal dengan watak anaknya yang selalu menolak untuk dijodohkan. Jadilah Sehun terbelalak pada saat itu juga saat medengar ibu nya mengucapkan kata-kata "Oh sehun ini calon istrimu, mari berkenalan". Ohhh kata kata itu bagaikan sengatan petir di hari gelapnya. Apa apaan ibu nya ini, tanpa konfirmasi main seenak nya saja menetapkan jodohnya. Tapi sehun melihat binar kebahagian di wajah ibu nya, ibu kesayangannya. Bahkan wajah itu tidak ia tunjukkan saat pertama kali Sehun mengenalkan Ren Ha pada ibu nya dulu. Sehun penasaran, apa istimewanya wanita pilihan ibu nya ini dan saat itulah dirinya mulai goyah, di satu sisi ia masih mau mempertahankan kesetiannya pada mendiang istrinya namun di sisi lain ia ingin menuruti permintaan ibu nya, ya ia ingat bahwa ini adalah permintaan besar pertama dari ibu nya mengingat ibu nya tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari sehun. Ia fikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba, lagipula ibunya ini bukanlah seorang pemaksa, hanya perlu bertahan semampunya sampai saat dimana ia akan datang kepada ibunya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan perjodohan, maka ibunya pasti memahami.

End/tbc?

Hai! Balik lagi dengan ff hunhan. Gmn? Pada tertarik baca? Sorry ya Suny dan daddy park nya di keep dulu ya, belom tau mau update srory apa lagi di keluarga mereka.

Terimakasih untuk semua review yang masuk di ff Chanyeol Family Series, tx for all support, buat review nya yg indah indah hahaha .xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

READ? DONT RUDE!

HAPPY READING~

Singkat cerita, Sehun dan Luhan sudah melewati 2 bulan kedekatan mereka dengan datar ya tanpa ada kejelasan, Sehun seperti ingin tapi tak ingin, sedangkan Luhan selalu antusias mengenai apapun menyangkut Sehun. Di 2 bulan kedekatan mereka ini, Sehun tidak menyerah tidak juga akan maju, Stuck di titik dimana ungkapan cinta masih terasa tabu. Terlepas dari rasa penasarannya terhadap sosok Luhan yang manis, lembut, keibuan dan penuh perhatian padanya. Namun sisi lain hati nya belum mengijinkan sosok Luhan masuk dan mengantikan mendiang istrinya.

Sehun cuek, dingin seorang workaholic, itu yang penilaian Luhan terhadap seorang Oh Sehun selama 2 bulan ini, tak jarang perkataannya tak mendapat respon, tak jarang pula Luhan akan pulang sendiri di tengah kencan nya karna Sehun mendapat telfon penting dari kantornya. Sehun hanya bedehem untuk kemudian pergi. Tanpa kata. Tanpa maaf.

Tidak.

Luhan tidak tersinggung, hal hal macam ini sudah sering dialami oleh gadis yatim piatu macam dia bukan? Penolakan dan ditinggalkan bukanlah hal baru bagi Luhan. Ia dengan otak cantik nya selalu beranggapan, tentu saja, mana ada orang yang mau berlama lama dengan gadis kumuh panti asuhan seperti dirinya. Oh mungkin ada. Tapi haya karna sebuah rasa belas kasihan.

Sesungguh nya Oh Sehun bukanlah tidak menyukai Luhan. Hanya saja dia selalu benci, dia selalu takut bila ada sosok lain yang membuatnya nyaman hingga menggantikan posisi Ren Ha, seorang Sehun selalu berprinsip "hidup 1x, Jatuh cinta 1x, menikah 1x dan tentunya mati 1x". Padahal nyonya Oh sudah sering mengingatkan " Oh Sehun istri mu bahkan sudah bahagia dengan laki-laki tampan di surga, jadi biarkan dia jadi masa lalu mu untuk kemudian kau mencari wanita lain dan jadi masa depan mu". Sesungguhnya perkataan ibu nya benar ada nya, ia harusnya menyimpan istrinya sebagai kenangan bukan nya berlarut seperti ini. Sehun hanya selalu menyesal, mengapa mereka tidak memiliki keturunan yang setidaknya anak itu bisa menjadi kenang-kenangan abadi untuk kisah cinta mereka, nyatanya tuhan memang tidak menakdirkan hadirnya seorang anak dalam hubungan mereka. Istrinya mandul.

Hari ini nyonya Oh telah mengatur kencan Sehun dan Luhan untuk kesekian kali nya. Ya... seorang Sehun selalu sibuk dan terlalu tidak perduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi lah ibu nya yang harus turun tangan menhandle semua nya demi keberhasilan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan yang telah ia impikan.

"Sehun, hari ini ibu menjadwalkan kencan kalian di Lotte World ya, ibu yakin Luhan belum pernah kesana. Ia pasti akan sagat senang bermain. Ohh calon menantuku yang cantik" ucap nyonya Oh penuh antusias.

"Bu, orang dewasa tidak berkencan di tempat seperti itu. Batalkan!" Sehun sedikit membentak ibu nya dari sambungan telepon itu.

"Anak nakal! Beraninya membentak ibu! Tidak! Calon menantuku yang manis harus pergi ke sana! Tidak ada penolakan lagi, atau ibu akan sangat sedih. Huh" ya ini dinamakan jurus andalan untuk meluluhkan seorang Oh Sehun ala nyonya Oh, Karna bila tidak begini, Sehun tidak akan menurut.

"Selalu begitu, baiklah. Kabarkan dia untuk siap di jam 4 sore. Akan ku jemput di jam itu"

"Kau saja yang mengabari. Jangan galak galak pada Luhan! Sana hubungi dia. Dahhh anakku yang tampan, selamat bersenang senang" ucap nyonya Oh dengan nada sing a song, kemudian menutup sambungan telpon itu.

Setelah sambungan telpon dengan ibunya terputus, Sehun segera mengabari Luhan walupun dengan perang batin terlebih dahulu. Ego nya kalah kali ini. Maka mau tidak mau dia harus menelfon Luhan.

Tut... nada telfon nya mulai tersambung .

"Halo".

Itu suara Luhan.

"Hari ini jam 4 di Lotte World. Langsung bertemu disana saja, karna aku akan langsung berangkat dari tempat meetingku. Dan tidak usah berpakaian rapih, berpakaian santai dan nyaman saja, kita hanya akan bermain" ujar nya dengan nada cepat dan ketus.

"Baik-..."

terputus..

"lah"..sambungan telfon diputus sepihak.

Begitulah. Selalu begitu.

Tetapi lihatlah siapa yang tersenyum manis selepas telfon itu . akan hanya selalu Luhan yang bahagia bila berkencan.

Jam 4... sudah berlalu kira kira 5 jam yang lalu. Saa Ini sudah pukul 9 malam. Disana, di tempat duduk tepat di depan wahana bianglala Luhan menunggu Sehun. Sudah berkali kali ia menelfon sehun tetapi tidak diangkat, ia ingin pulang tetapi selalu tertahan hati nya yang mengatakan Sehun akan datang. Nyatanya Sehun tidak kunjunh datang.

Dingin.

Jelas. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berada diluar. Taman pun akan segera tutup.

Pada akhirmya Luhan menyerah dan memilih pulang, ia bingung memikirkan jawaban. Bagaimana bila nanti nyonya Oh bertanya mengenai kencan mereka hari ini. Tidak. Ia tidak akan bilang bahwa Sehun tidaj datang, ia tidak mau nyonya Oh kecewa.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk menuju ke halte bus terdekat. Di perjalanannya langkah Luhan terhenti oleh pemandangan yang menyedihkan didepan matanya. Itu Sehun dan seorang wanita baru saja keluar dari restaurant dan berpegangan tangan erat seakan akan menunjukam rasa kerinduan yang berat .

Mata mereka dan Sehun. Mata rusa itu bertatap dengan mata tajam Sehun yang tidak terpancar rasa penyesalan disana.

Luhan kacau. Hatinya sakit, orang yang ditunggunya tidak datang karna bersama dengan wanita lain. Luhan tak berniat membuka suaranya. Sehun pun begitu, pada akhirnya Luhan hanya berlalu dari hadapan kedua orang yang kini justru sedang berpelukan di depan restaurant itu.

itu yang Luhan lakukan, dia perlu secepatnya pulang ke rumah, ia butuh menangis.

Tanpa tahu sebenarnya ada seorang lelaki yang berusaha mengejarnya.

Di pukul 11 malam, Luhan sampai di rumah, atau lebih tepatnya sampai di panti. Ia pun segera masuk ke kamar.

Didalam kamar, ia mulai menumpahkan perasaannya dengan tangisan. Ia meredam tangis dengan bersembunyi di balik bantal, Luhan tidak ingin ibu panti bertanya yang macam macam.

"Tuhan. Apakah mencintai seseorang harus selalu sesakit ini? Apakah yatim piatu sepertiku tidak pantas mengharap cinta tulus seseorang? Apakah takdirku memang hanya akan penuh dengan rasa sakit saja?. Ucap Luhan sendu dengan derai air mata yang mulai membasahi bantal dipelukannya.

Ia lelah menangis. Pikirnya apa dia menyerah saja?.

Disinilah Luhan berada, dihadapan seorang nyonya Oh dengan segudang rasa penasarannya dengan kencan kemarin malam. Luhan bukan seorang pengadu. Dia adalah secret keeper yang baik yang akan rela berbohong demi menutupi kesalahan orang lain. Sedari 1 jam yang lalu, Luhan hanya bertebar kebohongan didepan nyonya Oh mengenai kencannya kemarin malam.

"Ahh. Anak itu, kuharap dia segera membuka hatinya untukmu Luhan" ucap nyonya Oh tulus setelah mendengarkan cerita Luhan.

Mendengar penuturan itu Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum sambil mengaminkan dalam hati omongan nyonya Oh barusan.

Tapi... dia lelah... bisakan dia menyerah saat ini?

"Nyonya" "Luhan". Panggil keduanya berbarengan.

"Hmm silahkan nyonya saja terlebih dahulu" Luhan mempersilahkan nyonya Oh untuk berkata duluan.

"Luhan, kumohon bertahanlah sesulit apapun mengahadapi anakku, dia tidak jahat padamu, aku yakin dia akan menerima kehadiranmu segera. Temukan kunci hatinya yang tepat, untuk segera kau buka dan kau singah didalam nya" ucap nyonya Oh seakan bisa membaca hati dan pikiran Luhan.

"Jujur kukatakan aku lelah nyonya, Kunci itu. Sampai kapan lagi akan kutemukan. Aku hanyalah wanita biasa yang bisa menangis dikala lelah, tak bisa kah aku hanya berenti disini saja? Aku menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan terus mengharap cinta semu ini" Luhan mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"Luhan kumohon, hanya kau yang aku inginkan jadi manantuku. Bertahanlah, waktu kuyakin hanya masalah waktu,aku kenal anakku, dia adalah tipe si terus terang, dia akan bilang tidak bila tidak suka dan akan bilang ia bila dia suka. Selama sehun tidak bilang tidak itu tandanya ia sedang mencoba Luhan. Bertahanlah.." mata nyonya Oh mulai berkaca kaca saat mengatakan hal ini.

Bukan berlebihan bukan. Nyonya oh hanya terlalu sayang kepada Sehun dan terlalu menyukai Luhan. Ia tidak mungkin memaksakan sesuatu bila ia tidak yakin akan tingkat keberhasilannya yang tinggi. Untuk Luhan dan Sehun, ia 100% yakin mereka cocok. Hanya perlu waktu.

Melihat tatapan nyonya Oh yang penuh dengan permohonan tulus, akhirnya Luhan mengangguk tanda setuju untuk bertahan. Sudah dikatakan bukan? Luhan adalah gadis yang menempatkan kepentingan orang lain diatas kepentingannya. Ohhh si murah hati.

Keesokan harinya Sehun datang menemui Luhan. Sebagaimanapun kerasnya hati Sehun, ia tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman.

Tok...tok..tok

Ceklek. Itu Luhan yang membukakan pintu.

"Ehem.." . Sehun berdehem tanda akan memulai percakapan

"Hmm. Lebih baik kita bicara didalam" Luhan memotongnya, untuk mempersilahkan sehun duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan membuka percakapan.

"Aku..., ingin menjelaskan hmm masalah yang kau lihat kemarin, maaf untuk tidak datang, maaf membuatmu menunggu, dia... wanita itu temanku, dia menelfonku saat akan menemui mu, ia baru saja bertengkar dengan suami nya, menangis dan lari dari masalah apakah itu selalu melekat pada wanita? . Dia datang dan butuh teman bicara, aku hanya tidak bisa menolak sahabatku saat ia , dia teman baikku sedari SMA. Ku harap kau mengerti dan tidak befikiran macam-macam terhadapku"

Luhan terpaku.. ternyata dia salah paham, ia membantin apakah ini adalah jawaban atas doa nya? Apakah Sehun mulai membuka hati nya? Ohhh Luhan ingin berteriak rasanya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa apa, hanya saja untuk menunggu.. kenapa setidaknya kau memberiku kabar bahwa tidak bisa datang? Aku dengan bodohnya menunggu dan hampir terserang hipotermia".

"Ya, ku akui aku lalai, aku meninggalkan handphone ku di ruang kerjaku. Maaf untuk itu"

Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyum manis nya.

"Luhan... sesungguh nya aku kesini bukan hanya untuk meminta maaf tetapi untuk hal lain juga" ujar sehun serius.

"Hal lain? " tanya Luhan bingung

"Ya..."

"Menikahlah denganku Luhan"

Tbc.

Hai. Ini chap 2 nya, gmn? Maaf ya kalo kurang greget awalnya nulis ini sih iseng karna pengen aja bikin hunhan. Dan ini sih niat nya cuma 3/4 shoot aja, soalnya actually aku baru belajar nulis FF berchapter, so maafkan kalo pendek, kurang greget dan banyak typo ya but i do my best.

Terimakasihhhhhh yang sudah review. Terimakssih mau menunggu ff ini.

Dont forget to review, like, follow hahaha

Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3 (edited)

Read? Dont Rude!

"Menikahlah denganku Luhan"

Kata kata itu begitu singkat namun menimbulkan sengatan besar di hati Luhan. Apakah itu.. apakah Sehun baru saja melamarnya? Ohh Tuhan keajaiban macam apa ini pikirnya.

"Me-menikah denganmu? Apa k-kau yakin Sehun?" Ucap Luhan dengan terbata karna terlalu gugup.

"Ya. Kyungsoo menjelaskan beberapa hal yang membuka mataku". "Jadi apa jawabanmu? Aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaanku di hari berikutnya" ujar sehun dengan nada tegas.

"T-tentu aku mau Sehun" final. Luhan tentu tidak sebodoh itu kan untuk menolak lamaran lelaki yang dicintainya? Walaupun hati nya sedikit nyeri mengingat Sehun membawa nama Kyungsoo sebagai alasan dibalik Sehun melamar dirinya hari ini.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, ini sudah 1 bulan sejak Sehun melamar Luhan, tidak ada kemajuan berarti dari hubungan ini selain sebatas kencan ehm sesungguh nya itu bukanlah termasuk hitungan kencan bila mereka makan malam bersama di suatu meja di restaurant ternama namun Sehun justru sibuk sendiri dengan telfon ditangan nya sambil berbincang mengenai bisnis yang tidak Luhan pahami. Tidak juga disebut kencan bila ia pergi dengan calon suami nya ke taman bermain tapi ia hanya akan menemani mengantri wahana untuk kemudian membiarkan Luhan menaiki wahana seorang diri dan Sehun menunggu nya di pintu keluar. Untuk apa dia ikut antri bila tidak ingim bermain pikir Luhan.

Luhan selalu menjadi pihak yang menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu yaa hanya untuk mengingatkan jangan Lupa makan dan untuk beristirahat yang hanya akan dibalas sehun dengan kata sesingkat "ya" atau emoticon senyum saja. Pada dasarnya Luhan bukanlah manusia dengan prasangka buruk di dalam hidupnya, jadi dia hanya akan tersenyum membaca balasan pesan dari Sehun itu.

Satu bulan yang lalu tepatnya saat Sehun melamar Luhan, mereka sepakat akan menikah 2 bulan setelah lamaran tersebut, dan ini sudah masuk bulan pertama artinya setelah ini seharusnya ia akan sibuk dengan tetek bengek persiapan pernikahan bukan? Tapi mengapa sepetinya Sehun tenang tenang saja, bahkan ia tidak pernah membahas lagi masalah pernikahan itu kepadanya, apakah Sehun serius? Mengingat hal itu Luhan jadi panik, ia tidak siap mendapat penolakan lagi.

Hingga di suatu hari tepat di H-25 pernikahan mereka, Nyonya Oh membawa nya ke butik gaun pengantin ternama di Seoul. Disana ia dipasangkan sebuah gaun putih dengan lengan panjang yang terlihat sopan dari depan namun sensual di belakang karna detail punggung yang terbuka lebar. Ia bagaikan seorang putri dari kayangan bila menggunakan gaun tersebut, tidak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun dibenaknya ia akan mengenakan gaun yang seindah ini di pernikahannua.

"Oh Tuhan Luhan, kau begiti cantik nak" itu nyonya Oh yang sedang terpesona melihat penampilan Luhan dengan gaun yang membuat nya seperti princess princesa disney.

"Terimakasih nyonya, aku suka sekali dengan gaun ini" ujar Luhan sambil mendekati nyonya Oh utuk kemudian memeluknya hangat.

"Berterimakasihlah nanti pada Sehun, ia yang mengurus semua ini cantik, dan oh apa apaan panggilan nyonya itu! Sudah aku katakan bukan? Panggil aku IBU, ayo coba ucapkan" paksa nyonya Oh.

"Baiklah I-ibu"

"Ahhh senangnyaaa, aku siap mati kapanpun bila melihat Sehun telah menikah dengan mu Luhan"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu ibu, aku takut, ibu akan selalu sehat kan? Sampai nanti anakku dan Sehun tumbuh menjadi seseorang yg sukses bukan?"

"Tentu nak"

Mereka berpelukan seperti layaknya Ibu dan anak kandung nya sendiri.

Luhan sungguh buta, ia tidak tahu apa apa tentang segala persiapan pernikahannya, Sehun tidak menginzinkan nya untuk ikut campur dalam hal itu, yang ia ketahui bahwa dirinya akan menikah di gereja sederhana di dekat komplek perumahan Sehun dengan tamu undangan yang terbatas. Selebihnya Sehun yang mengurus semua nya. Hmm ralat. Anak buah Sehun yang mengurus semua nya.

Ini lah waktu dimana impian Luhan menikah dengan lelaki idaman nya akan terwujud. Sebentar lagi, hanya menunggu aba-aba dirinya untuk keluar dari balik pintu ini yang di dampingi paman dari Sehun dan melangkah menuju Sehun di altar.

Pintu terbuka, dan inilah saatnya Luhan meraih impiannya berasanding dengan Sehun. Setelah sampai di samping Sehun, pendeta segera membacakan janji suci yang akan di ulangi oleh kedua nya ditambah dengan kata "saya bersedia". Dan pada akhir nya mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri diiringi dengan tepuk tangan undangan. Saat pendeta menyuruh mereka untuk berciuman, Luhan panik setengah mati, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya apakah harus memajukan bibirnya? Belum kelar pemikiran Luhan mengenai bagaimana cara mencium, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menepelkan bibir nya diatas bibir Luhan. Yaa hanya menempel dengan kisaran waktu 10 detik namun efek ciuman itu sungguh membuat Luhan lemas.

Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam, resepsi kecil kecilan yang digelar di kebun dekat gereja baru saja berakhir. Kedua nya tampak lelah dengan Luhan yang sedang berusaha mempreteli segala macam pernak pernik yang menempel ditubuh nya sedangkan Sehun tengah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka diiringi Sehun yang keluar dengan rambut basah dan penampilan yang lebih segar. Luhan yang melihat pemandangan itu jadi merona sendiri, kini ia melihat dengan nyata Sehun berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Mengapa memandangi ku begitu? Kau tidak ingin membersihkan diri?" Tanya Sehun yang membuyarkan imajinasi Luhan.

"Ahh. Maaf, ya aku akan mandi" jawab Luhan kemudian mengambil baju ganti di dalam koper dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Pakaian nya belum sempat Luhan pindahkan ke lemari mengingat baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menjadi penghuni rumah ini. Ngomong ngomong ini adalan apartemen baru hadiah dari orang tua Sehun, letak nya di gangnam dan itu cukup jauh dari kediaman orang tua nya.

Setelah hampir 25 menit di kamar mandi, Luhan pun keluar dengan gaun tidur yang bisa dikatakan sangat sopan untuk ukuran pengantin baru seperti dirinya, namun memang begitulah ada nya, ia tidak terbiasa tidur dengan pakaian yang terbuka. Ohh Luhan ku yang polos.

Luhan mendudukan dirnya di pinggir tempat tidur tepat di sebrang Sehun yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidut di sisi lainnya.

"Maaf..." tiba tiba Sehun berujar maaf. Luhan yang tidak mengerti maksud dibalik kata maaf yang diucapkan Sehun, hanya memandang Sehun dengan kening yang berkerut. Menyadadari raut wajah Luhan yang menunjukan ketidak pahaman akhirmya Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maaf karna tidak dapat memberimu malam pertama seperti yang pasangan pengantin baru lainnya lakukan. Eumhh kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Ahh akhirnya Luhan paham juga pembicaraan ini menjurus kemana. "Apakan aku terlihat mendamba sentuhanmu Sehun? Sungguh pernikahan ku anggap lebih dari sekedar sentuhan Sehun, lebih besar di banding hal itu. Jadi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meminta sesuatu yang tidak kau izinkan bukan? Karna kodrat istri adalah menuruti suami" sudah jangan berfikir terlalu dalam, silahkan tidur, hmm apa... apakah aku harus menggelar kasur lipat?"

Sehun mengeryit tanda tidak paham maksud Luhan

"Ahh barangkali kau tidak nyaman tidur satu ranjang denganku" lanjut Luhan.

" Kau terlalu banyak bicara, hanya diam dan tidur" balas Sehun.

Tbc.

Hi guys. Im so so sooooorryyyy late update banget. Actually aku kayak bingung kelanjutan nya ini gmn, but tiba tiba semalem dapet ilham nulis di jam set 3 pagi gegara laper hahaha. Yaa jadi nya cuma segini doang, jangan paksa update panjang yaaa, susah suer deh, ngarang cerita gak segampang nyanyi buat ku hehhe. But i try ma best ya.

Buat yang mau temenan. Sini. Check profile. Add. Then welcome new friends~

Tx to my lovely readers :

sehunluhan0494,OktaHunHan,auliaMRQ,Dearhunhan,Honey, rikha-chan,Arifahohse,sweet,OhXiSeLu,misslah,Juna Oh,kim21jongdaeshrnsm,ohhsitik,almurfa,WindaYusw,Shutterstock,Seravin509,LSaber

Tx. Keep support me ya333

YOUAREMYFIRE -XOXO


	4. Attention

Hai buat kalian yang baru follow. Atau yg udh follow lama tapi gak baca pengumuman aku. Semua story yang ada di ffn aku pindah ke Wattpad (cuma yang berchapter aja sih actually) jadi aku gak akan post chapter baru disini lagi. Belum tau sampe kapan aku balik ke ffn. Lagi nyaman pake wattpad karna disana bisa pake gambar kan lebih asik deskripsiin ceritanya ke kalian. Yang mau follow disana silahkan. Yang gak mau dan anggap "apaan sih repotin" yaa gak maksa juga sih hahah. Disana juga aku mau update cerita nya gak oppa oppa an doang. Aku mau upload cerita yang pake cast nama indonesia.

Dan aku usahain akan update secepatnya. Jgn tagih aku :( karna kerja plus ngurusin skripsi itu gak mudah. Ditambah harus nulis yaa ngebagi waktu nya susah. Dan yg paling penting mood plus inspirasi gak dateng gitu aja kan. Mohon pengertiannya. Tp aku pastiin semua nya akan aku update dan gak akan aku telantarin gitu aja. Duh maaf jadi curhat. Btw makasih buat yg udh baca dan nungguin story aku. .love

Kalo mau follow Wattpad aku : youaremyfire61

Yang mau follow di sosmed lain boleh : ig : , twitter YMF61

Xoxo

-Youaremyfire-


	5. Chapter 5

Dipukul 5 pagi Luhan bangun, namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah Sehun yang tidak ada di sebelahnya, kemanakah lelaki itu?. Luhan hendak mencari keberadaan Sehun, sebelumnya ia bereskan terlebih dahulu tempat tidur mereka yang cukup berantakan.

Luhan mencoba untuk mencari Sehun tanpa suara, ia hanya belum terbiasa memanggil nama suami nya tersebut. Saat Luhan akan mengambil minum, ia melewati ruang tamu dan disanalah ia melihat Sehun tidur di atas sofa. Ia merasa iba melihat Sehun yang terlihat gelisah dan tidak nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, ini pasti karna Sehun tidak biasa tidur dengan wanita panti asuhan seperti dirinya, seharusnya ia lebih tahu diri untuk tidak menerima saat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk tidur saja, tentu saja ada maksud dibalik ucapan itu. Sehun pasti takut Luhan akan mengadu pada ibu nya bila ia tidur di bawah dengan kasur lipat, oleh sebab itu lebih baik Sehun saja kan yang tidur di sofa fikir nya.

Luhan paham bahwa Sehun menikahi dirinya bukanlah berlandaskan cinta, tapi karna permintaan dari ibunya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak berharap lebih pada hubungan ini. Luhan saat ini tidak akan berharap lagi bahwa mimpi nya memiliki keluarga dan dicintai suami idamannya terwujud. Hanya melihat Sehun bertahan disisi nya saja Luhan sudah merasa cukup.

Sudah 5 menit setelah selesai memasak sarapan untuk mereka, Luhan memandangi wajah tidur Sehun yang menurut nya sangat tampan itu, hingga sebuah deheman menyadarkannya

"Sedang apa kau? Tidak sopan memandangi seseorang tidur! Apa itu tidak di ajarkan oleh ibu mu di panti?. Ketus ya begitu lah Sehun.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud, aku- ... aku hanya ingin mencoba membangunkanmu dan mengajak sarapan" Jawab Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Lain kali tidak usah dibangunkan, aku tidak biasa sarapan pagi".

"apapun yang yang tidak menjadi kebiasaanmu akan menjadi kebiasaan bila kamu ada kemauan untuk melakukannya. Sarapan itu penting untuk lelaki super sibuk seperti mu Sehun".

"Apakah, status baru mu yang naik menjadi istriku membuat mu segitu beraninya mengatur hidup ku Luhan? "

"Ti-tidak, hanya ingin yang terbaik utuk mu Sehun, apa itu salah?"

"Salah. Karna kau baru 1 hari menjadi istriku dan mengatur. Itu salah"

"Jadi butuh waktu berapa lama Sehun untuk bisa membantu mu? Maaf, aku katakan aku membantu karna memang aku tidak beniat mengatur, hanya membantumu menjadi lebih baik. Itu saja"

"Tidak. tidak akan pernah ada waktu untuk dirimu membantu, mengatur atau apalah itu dalam hidupku. Tidak akan. Kufikir kau paham dengan alasan mengapa aku menerima pernikahan ini, dan hal itu seharusnya cukup untuk menjadi alasan mengapa tidak akan pernah ada waktu untukmu mengatur kehidupanku".

Setelah kata itu, Sehun pun bangkit dari Sofa dan menuju ke kamar nya. Luhan yang masih duduk di lantai tepat di bawah Sofa yang tadi Sehun tiduri pun mamatung di tempat. Ya, memang dirinya tidak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu dalam hidup Sehun. Namun ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia terlalu cinta untuk membenci Sehun dengan segala ucapan dan sikap dinginnya.

Luhan kini menyantap sarapannya seorang diri di meja makan, sepergi nya Sehun tadi ke kamar rupanya lelaki itu tengah bersiap-siap, entah ia akan pergi kemana Luhan terlalu takut menanyakannya. Yang jelas saat ini Sehun tengah kesusahan memakai dasi nya karna ia sambil memegang telfon di telinganya. Kalau akal sehat Luhan bekerja harus nya sih dia tidak mencoba untuk membantu Sehun setelah insiden beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, tapi karna akal sehat Luhan kurang berfungsi dengan baik semenjak jatuh cinta dengan Sehun, jadi lah ia sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun dan mulai memgang kendali untuk merapihkan dasi Sehun tanpa persetujuaan si empunya.

Sehun tentu nya kaget dengan perlakuan Luhan, apa-apaan ini dia kan tidak minta di bantu tapi kenapa wanita itu seenaknya saja merapihkan dasi nya. Sehun ingin mendebat tapi urusan kantor nya lebih penting daripada sekedar mendebat masalah siapa yang memasang dasi siapa.

Setelah dasi itu rapih, Sehun masih dalam mode menelfon, ia tidak perduli dan tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Luhan. Luhan tau, Luhan paham lagipula ia merapihkan dasi Sehun bukan untuk mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari lelaki itu kok. Hanya mempermudah Sehun saja, sudah ia bilang bukan, ia ingin membantu Sehun memperbaiki kehidupannya yang sangat tidak Hidup semenjak kepergian istri nya.

Sehun melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung di depan pintu Apartemen.

"Sulit sekali menjadi istri seorang Oh Sehun, tapi aku harus berusaha, aku yakin akan datang saat nya Sehun berubah dan menerima aku seutuh nya, Semangat Luhan!" Luhan mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ini pilihannya untuk menikah dengan Sehun dan ini juga yang harus ia nikmati atas pilihannya tersebut.

Di lain tempat Sehun tengah sibuk meeting dengan Klien nya di sebuah restaurant Jepang yang berada di sebuah Hotel bintang 5 ternama, tanpa Sehun sadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi nya dengan tampang yang sebal dan seperti ingin memukul laki-laki tersebut. Wanita tersebut sepertinya sedang menunggu waktu untuk menghampiri Sehun yang seperti nya sebentar lagi akan selesai meeting dengan klien nya.

Benar saja tepat setelah Klien itu pergi, si wanita tersebut menghampiri sehun dan...

"Aduhh... aduhhh.. ibuuuu! Sakitt tau, berhenti ibu jangan menjewer"

Yep. Itu Nyonya Oh. Oh Hayoung . ibu dari Sehun yang sedari tadi memandang kesal dan penuh kemarahan kepada anak semata wayang nya tersebut.

"Baik Ibu lepaskan, tapi tolong jelaskan tuan Oh yang terhormat, kenapa kamu masih bekerja padahal ibu memintamu untuk mengajak Luhan bulan madu ke Paris?"

"Nyonya Oh yang tak kalah terhormat, bukan sudah aku katakan juga bahwa aku tidak ingin melakukan bulan madu. Bagi ku bulan madu itu sekali seumur hidup dan aku sudah pernah melakukannya".

"Tidak ada gagasan seperti itu Sehun, orang baru menikah akan selalu identik dengan bulan madu, mau sudah pernah atau belum, itu tetap harus terjadi. Lagi pula ini kan dengan orang yang berbeda,tentu sensasi nya akan berbeda. Luhan itu Sexy loh, kenapa kau tidak tergoda untuk menghamili secepatnya eoh?".

"Ibu! Kumohon jangan memaksaku, aku sudah menuruti ibu untuk menikah, tolong jangan buat aku menuruti ibu untuk memiliki anak"Sehun memelas kepada Ibu nya.

"Kenapa? bukan kah setiap orang yang menikah tentu nya akan mengharapkan dapat keturunan Sehun"

"Ya, tapi itu hanya untuk pasangan yang saling mencintai, sementara aku dan Luhan tidak, jadi anak bukanlah gagasan yang baik"

"Susah sekali ya Sehun untuk membuatmu berkata iya kepada ibu, ibu hanya berdoa agar suatu hari kau menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Luhan saat ini dan memohon-mohon Luhan untuk mengandung anakmu dimasa depan Sehun!" Ujar Nyonya Oh dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Setelahnya Nyonya memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun, ia tidak mau semakin memperburuk situasi dengan terus berdebat. Sehun tidak akan pernah mengalah. Tidak akan. Tapi ia yakin Luhan akan membuat Sehun mengalah dan kalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Luhan baru saja selesai masak, ia kaget melihat Sehun sedang membuka sepatu nya dan menaruh di rak dekat dengan pintu masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang" tanya Luhan.

"Hmm" hanya gumamam tak berarti yang Sehun keluarkan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ingin makan? Atau mandi? Biar aku siapkan air nya ya"

"Tidak"

Luhan tetap akan melangkah ke kamar.

"Kubilang tidak Luhan! Apa? "

"eoh?" Luhan bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada ibu ku?"

"A-aku? ibu kenapa? aku ti-"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh Sehun "Mengapa ibu selalu membela mu, mengapa selalu kau dan kau yang membuat aku dan ibu bertengkar, kenapa? apa kau mengguna-gunai ibu ku?"

Luhan terperanjat, secinta-cinta nya ia dengan Sehun, ia tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan hal hina tersebut kepada keluarga Sehun demi untuk mendapatkan cinta Sehun.

"Serendah itu kah aku dimatamu Sehun? Akal sehatku masih berfungsi walaupun terkadang jantungku berdebar keras, aku tidak sehina itu untuk melakukan hal buruk kepadamu dan kepada keluagamu tahu aku hanya wanita dari panti asuhan yang terbuang, tapi hal itu tidak menjadikan alasan aku menjadi orang yang buruk, kau boleh. sangat boleh membenciku, kau boleh tidak membalas cintaku dan berkata hal-hal pedas, tapi tidak untuk merendahkan aku Sehun. Setiap orang berada di level yang sama di mata Tuhan, tapi kenapa kau memandangku rendah? Kenapaa?" Luhan sudah tidak kuat lagi, air mata nya sudah tak terbendung. Sesungguhnya pantang baginya menangis di depan Sehun ia tidak ingin Sehun menganggapnya lemah. Tapi izinkan hanya kali ini saja ia menangis untuk setelahnya ia menjadi tegar.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia speechless. Baru kali ini ia melihat Luhan menangis. Apakah ia telah jahat sekali kepada Luhan? Apakah ia terlalu merendahkan Luhan?. Sehun memilih mandi air dingin dan tidak perduli kepada Luhan yang kini entah kemana, lantaran sesaat setelah Luhan mengeluarkan unek-unek nya kepada Sehun, Luhan pergi keluar begitu saja dengan keadaan menangis. Dan Sehun seperti nya memilih untuk benar-benar tidak perduli meskipun ada yang mengganjal dalam hati nya, seperti terasa pedih saat melihat Luhan menangis.

 _ **Finish dalam waktu 5 jam, lagi dapat pencerahan nulis cerita ini, setelah ini karakter Luhan sepertinya akan aku ubah deh, aku pengen Luhan gak menye lagi. Luhan bakal lebih kuat dan sebodo amat dengan hati nya yang sakit dengan atas nama cinta ke Sehun. Wks. Cinta buta brohhh. Pernah ngalamin gak? Kalau . cinta yang normal-normal aja. Walaupun cinta lebih suka yang gak normal. Ahaha apasih. Yaudah ditunggu aja ya chapter berikut nya. Semoga chap ini bikin cenat cenut.**_

Xoxo

Youaremyfire - Ochi


	6. Chapter 6

Luhan berlari tak tentu arah. Ia sakit, sangat sakit hatinya oleh perkataan dan perbuatan Sehun selama ini, ia buta dan terlalu buta untuk menutupi kesedihannya dengan embel embel cinta yang ia punya. Ia adalah wanita naif yang selalu menganggap cinta itu indah sampai ia merasakan sendiri bahwa ada juga cinta yang jauh dari kata indah dalam proses nya.

Luhan berhenti disebuah taman yang terlihat cukup sepi, taman ini terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen Sehun.

Luhan melihat sebuah bangku taman yang kosong, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki nya untuk mendudukan dirinya di bangku tersebut. Ia mengambil posisi nyaman nya di bangku tersebut, kemudian Luhan mulai meratapi nasipnya dengan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan dan diam tanpa suara meski air matany menetes.

Luhan terlalu asik berdiam dan menangis sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang telah menepati ruang kosong di bangku yang ia duduki.

"Wanita dan menangis, dua hal yang sepertinya memang sangat mustahil dipisahkan" orang itu membuka suara.

Luhan tersentak dengan suara orang yang sangat maskulin tersebut hingga ia membuka matanya, mengelap bekas air matanya dan menengok kepada sumber suara tersebut dengan pandangan bingung.

"Oh maaf nona sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu"

Luhan sedikit memundurkan badan nya menjauh dari lelaki tersebut.

"A-anda siapa?" Luhan gugup karna takut lelaki di hadapannya ini bukan orang baik. Atau bahkan mungkin penguntit.

"Bukankah aku terlalu tampan untuk seorang penguntit nona?" Jawab lelaki itu seperti dapat membaca fikiran Luhan. "Aku Park Chanyeol, ah panggil saja Chanyeol" lanjut lelaki itu dengan menjulurkan tangannya tepat kehadapan Luhan.

"Oh L-Luhan" masih dengan nada gugup Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Luhan, hmm maaf bukan maksud untuk bersikap lancang, tapi kenapa kau menangis sendirian disini? apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Luhan hanya terdiam

"Tidak apa apa jika tidak mau bercerita, kau tidak memiliki kewajiban itu apalagi untuk orang yang baru kau kenal bukan?, tapi kalau aku boleh memberi saran, menangislah karna dengan menangis kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan setelahnya"

Luhan tampak tertarik dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik mendengarkan eoh? maka dengarkan aku, aku adalah seorang lelaki, kata wanita kaum kami sering sekali menyakiti, dan aku tidak dapat menyangkalnya karna 80% itu benar hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa dan hal itu merangsang Luhan untuk tertawa juga.

"Ahhh kau tertawa, sangat manis" maaf bukan menggombal, hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan, aku memang terkenal dengan mulutku yang terlalu jujur Luhan"

"Menjadi jujur itu sangat baik Chanyeol" balas Luhan.

"Ya bagi sebagian orang, sisa nya mungkin tidak setuju". "Kalau kau sendiri apakah termasuk orang yang jujur? atau kau ingin jujur mengenai mengapa kau menangis?"

"Chanyeol spaertinya kau bukan hanya seorang yang jujur, tapi kau juga seorang pemaksa"

"Hahahah kau selain manis ternyata juga Lucu" Balas Chanyeol.

Luhan memelototi Chanyeol.

"Yang barusan tentunya kejujuran, bukan sebuah gombalan"

Keduanya tertawa.

"Chanyeol boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja Luhan, apa itu?"

"A-Aku, hmm A-apakah menurutmu cinta yang menyakitkan itu termasuk cinta?"

"Pertanyaan bagus gadis manis, Cinta adalah cinta, bagaimanapun bentuknya, cinta yang menyakitkan itu adalah cinta pada awalnya namun proses nya membuat cinta menjadi sebuah kesakitan, cinta itu kan pilihan, seseorang memilih untuk mencintai tanpa tau diperjalanan cintanya apa yang akan terjadi kan? sesungguhnya cinta tidak akan semenyakitkan itu bila cinta jatuh pada orang yang tepat, waktu yang tepat dan keadaan yang tepat, cinta adalah hal yang tak terduga Luhan tapi kau bisa menentukan akhirnya"

"Bagaimana caranya menentukan akhir untuk sebuah cinta yang menyakitkan?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Caranya hanya kau yang tahu, tapi yang perlu kau ingat, kau harus menentukan akhir seperti apa yang kau inginkan? akhir bahagia tanpa perpisahan? atau akhir bahagia dengan perpisahan?"

"Aku... bagiku, untuk sebuah pernikahan harusnya tidak ada kata perpisahan sampai maut yang memisahkan, meski terdengar kolot, tapi aku selalu berpegang teguh pada itu"

"Bagus, itu kau sudah memilih akhir cintamu sendiri, tinggal kau mencari cara untuk membawamu kepada akhir yang kau mau"

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mempertahankan Sehun Chanyeol, apa mungkin ia bukanlah orang yang tepat dalam keadaan yang tepat dan di waktu yang tepat untukku?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan Luhan, cinta sangat tidak terduga, seharunya cinta bukan tentang kau yang berjuang sendiri, tapi kalian berdua, hanya saja akhir akhir ini berjuang sendiri bukanlah hal yang tabu bila kau mempunyai cara yang tepat untuk membuatnya berjuang bersamamu kemudian. Apapun bisa terjadi bukan? bahkan kau bisa membuat sebuah perubahan, tapi sebelumnya untuk merubah sesuatu kau perlu menjadi kuat, kau terlihat eumh maaf lemah untuk memperjuangkan akhir cintamu Luhan"

"Kau benar Chanyeol, aku bahkan menahan rasa sakitku seorang diri karna aku lemah, aku seperti nya terlalu banyak menangis, dan membuat Sehun semakin benci dengan diriku yang lemah ini"

"Maka kuatlah Luhan, jadi lah Luhan yang baru, Luhan yang lebih kuat, jangan ragu berjuang bila kau yakin akan cintamu Luhan, aku pernah gagal sekali, aku pernah sepertimu, Lemah dan pasrah terhadap keadaan, yang akhirnya membawaku kepada sebuah kehilangan yang menyakitkan"

"Tidak, tidak Chanyeol aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, aku sudah cukup kehilangan ayah dan ibu ku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan suami dan keluarga suamiku yang aku cintai"

"Gadis pintar, tapi ingat, berhentilah bila apa yang telah kau perjuangkan jauh dari luar ekspektasimu, karna itu tanda nya ia benar benar bukan orang yang tepat di keadaan dan waktu yang tepat untukmu, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin "Terimakasih Chanyeol, aku belum pernah bercerita kepada siapapun dan merasa selega ini, aku terlalu takut untuk bercerita dan sayangnya aku memang tidak punya tempat untuk bercerita"

"Maka berikan aku nomor ponsel mu dan kau akan punya tempat untuk bercerita"

"A-Apakah itu tidak sangat merepotkan? ahh istrimu akan salah paham"

"Tidak, istriku adalah pendengar yang baik, kita memiliki bakat yang sama, ia pasti akan sangat senang memiliki teman baru untuk mengobrol"

"ahh aku jadi tenang, tapi jangan lupa beri tahu tentang aku kepada istrimu, agar ia tidak curiga kepadamu"

"Tentu saja"

Setelah obrolan panjang, dan pertukaran nomor telfon yang berakhir dengan beradu argumen karna Chanyeol memaksa mengantarkan Luhan pulang sementara Luhan menolak, disinilah mereka, di depan gedung apartemen Luhan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja mengantarkan Luhan dengan selamat sampai depan gedung apartemennya.

"Baiklah tuan pemaksa Chanyeol, terimakasih untuk tumpangan dan oh jasa curhatnya jangan Lupa"

"Kalau kau anggap itu tadi sebuah jasa, maka ada bayaran untuk itu semua"

"Baiklah, berapa yang perlu aku bayar?" Luhan terdengar serius.

"Ah kau ini mengacaukan guyonan ku"

hahahha mereka tertawa bersama. Kemudian Chanyeol pamit dan Luhan segera masuk kedalam gedung apartemen.

Sesungguhnya Luhan takut, sangat sangatlah takut menemui Sehun setelah apa yang terjadi tadi. Tapi ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi kuat. Jadi ia menutup matanya, mengumpulkan keyakinan dan keberanian untuk pergi ke ruang apartemen Sehun.

Perlahan luhan membuka matanya, berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai tempat tinggal nya di apartemen ini. Tidak ada lagi kata mundur apalagi kembali kepada Luhan yang lemah.

 _ **Segini dulu ya~ kayaknya beberapa Chap lagi sih inshaallah END.**_

 _ **huhu banyak banget yang minta next next next sabar yaaa semuanya, aku update satu satu, sesunggunya nyari inspirasi gak segampang ngetik kata "Next" loh. jadi mohon pengertiannya. kalo readers lama pasti tau kalo aku itu Kerja sambil Kuliah (proses skripsi) jadi fikiran kebagi bagi kemana mana. But cheer up!**_

 _ **Xoxo - Ochi.**_


End file.
